An important function of contact centers is providing service for customers of enterprises who host such centers, such as banks, airlines and the like. Customers of the host enterprises who call or message the contact centers are served by one or both of automated systems and connection to and interaction with agents operating on behalf of the center contact centers. Customers may connect to contact centers using a wide variety of communication appliances, and may interact through any known communication system, such as voice calls, either through the Internet network or land-line systems, text messaging, video conferencing, chat sessions, and email.
As mobile devices, like smart phones and tablet devices, have gained in computing power and memory capacity, and software applications have been provided to enhance communication capability for mobile devices, customers have become capable of interacting with contact centers from just about any place, stationary or in motion. It is quite common, for example, for a customer of an enterprise to use a mobile computing appliance like a smart telephone, enabled for voice and text communication, to interact with a contact center serving that enterprise and its customers. Such devices may operate through cellular telephone networks or, in some cases, directly though the internet where direct Internet connection is available, such as through a WiFi network.
There are some circumstances, however, where interaction with a contact center may be relatively complicated. One such circumstance is for persons in flight in private or commercial aircraft.